


Chic & Sexy

by wildandsexy



Series: Jackbum Drabbles [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (but not really), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, bad attempts at flirting, basically dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of dumb fluffy little jackbum fics I've written!! </p><p>Ratings/basic descriptions in chapter titles & I'll be adding another chapter whenever I write a new drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't know if i should kiss or slap you - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson won't stop teasing Jaebum with flirty compliments. Jaebum is unsure how to handle it. 
> 
> For the prompt: I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you.
> 
> this is for coffeevenom on tumblr <3

“I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you,” Jaebum muttered under his breath, glaring at the ground before him and failing to notice the way Jackson’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What was that hyung?” Jaebum flicked his gaze up to see the boy staring back at him and felt a jolt of panic run through him. “Did you say something?”

Jaebum shook his head swiftly, praying Jackson’s confusion was genuine and he wasn’t teasing him once again. He had let the words slip out, mumbling to himself foolishly too loud. He watched Jackson’s eyebrows pinch together, bottom lip pinched in between his teeth before he looked away. Jaebum breathed a relieved sigh.

Jackson had been messing with him a lot lately.

_“Hyung my day already brightened!”_

_“Ah that face- so sexy!”_

_“I’m so hurt, Jaebum-hyung! How can you be so handsome?”_

Jaebum didn’t know how long it would continue before Jackson would leave him alone, get distracted by someone else and stop harassing him with excessive compliments. He did it sometimes. Decided to spend a day purposefully teasing him whenever he could. He didn’t know if Jackson got enjoyment out of the frustrated groans he let out or just got bored but it was very annoying.

It wasn’t that Jaebum hated flattery. He was human after all and having someone say you looked good was always a nice thing, but Jackson had been doing it non-stop.

Coming out of the shower with still wet hair meant Jackson clutching at his heart and dramatically sliding from his seat to the ground.

Wearing his glasses before he could be bothered to put in his contact lenses meant Jackson crying out in despair because ‘he will never look that good in glasses.’

Waking up after dozing off in the car, bleary eyed with dried drool on the corner of his mouth, meant Jackson groaning loudly that he somehow managed to be sexy AND cute.

It was exhausting.

And maybe it was so exhausting because every time Jackson made one of his loud professions of his handsomeness Jaebum’s heart stuttered in his chest and he tripped over his words and feet and was forced to shuffle down into his scarf to try and hide the flush on his cheeks before anyone noticed. But he was exhausted nevertheless.

He drew his coffee to his lips, hoping at least their afternoon’s activities would keep Jackson occupied enough to leave him alone.

“So sexy even drinking coffee!” Jaebum flushed red again. “What type is it? Come here hyung let me have a taste.” Jaebum choked on said coffee.

“What the fuck Jackson?” He choked out, shoving past the others to jump into the car and ignoring Jinyoung’s annoyed complaint at not getting his favorite seat.

Jackson simply laughed nervously, eying him before he slid into the seat in front of him and pulled out his phone. Jaebum tried to focus on his phone too but couldn’t help the way his gaze kept drifting towards the back of Jackson’s head.

Eventually he began to doze off, weary from their schedule, when he heard their manager announce their arrival, “We’re here! Everyone on their best behavior, please!”

He threw a pointed look to Jackson at the words, groaning when the boy just winked in response. Jaebum was exhausted.

They were just there for an interview, some routine promotion of the group that shouldn’t have his stomach clenching in anxiety but did. Jackson was seated in makeup beside him, umming and ahhing as his makeup was being applied and ruining Jaebum’s plan to ignore him.

“Noona!” Jaebum almost jumped at the sound of the boy crying out. “Why does Jaebum-hyung always look so much more handsome with his makeup on than I do?”

Jaebum cried out in annoyance, avoiding the staff’s confused gazes. He sighed at his knees, waiting for everyone to look away. The noona returned to applying Jackson’s makeup, tsking at him for his complaints. Jaebum’s own makeup was done not long after and once they were alone he turned to the boy with a reprimanding tone, “You can annoy me all you want but really you should leave them out of it.”

Jackson widened his eyes in innocence, “Annoying them? Hyung I would never.”

“Jackson-ah,” Jaebum groaned, wincing at the whine in his voice. “I’m so tired can we please just get through this without any more of your dramatics.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The boy leant towards him with a leer and Jaebum gave up and stood to leave. “You’re leaving without saying goodbye? So mysterious and sexy!”

He felt his jaw tighten in frustration, thankful Jackson had gotten distracted by Bambam and wasn’t there to laugh at and impersonate his expression. It always had his stomach clenching, unsure if he was more annoyed at the fact he was being teased or the delighted smile that always followed Jackson’s impersonation. He occupied himself on his phone until they were finally herded out onto set, purposefully avoiding the seat next to Jackson.

He tried not to feel guilty at Jackson’s offended gasp. He was just disappointed he couldn’t easily annoy Jaebum from three seats over. There was no other reason for him to be unhappy, seated between Jinyoung and Bambam who Jaebum knew were better equipped to handle him. It was easier for the two of them to humour Jackson. To laugh easily at his jokes and entertain his dramatic skinship. Jaebum tried not to be too jealous.

The interview went smoothly with Jaebum trying to keep the focus on their upcoming activities and away from anything that could have Jackson teasing him. It was mostly successful until the serious questions finished and they moved into questions for fanservice.

“So how do you all enjoy living in the same dorm?” The interviewer asked with a friendly smile.

Jaebum tried not to let his own slip from his face, letting the others answer with their standard comments on how living together brought them even closer and typical joking complaints about snoring. It wasn’t until Jackson jumped in that he knew he was definitely grimacing.

“Jaebum-hyung and I are recent roommates,” Jackson began, bright grin and all. “But I don’t think hyung enjoys it. We sleep on bunk beds so when I try to talk to him he just ignores me.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “I do not ignore you.”

Jackson whined, “Why don’t you answer me then hyung?”

“I’m sleeping!”

Jackson giggled to himself, “Oh is that what you’re doing?” Jaebum bit down on his tongue, trying not to flush at the suggestive undertone in Jackson’s words. “Ah so chic and sexy- he doesn’t want to answer and reveal too much.”

Jaebum groaned resting his face in his hands and trying not to become even more embarrassed at the host’s entertained grin. They were on television and Jackson still couldn’t resist embarrassing him. He knew their managers would be waiting at the side, frustrated with him for not speaking enough on their upcoming promotion or thanking the fans for their support, but he also knew if he opened his mouth again Jackson would make him flush with only a few words.

The rest of the interview passed relatively drama-free and Jaebum was relieved when they finally cut the shooting. He was walking back to their things when he felt Jackson cling to his back, half dragged along as Jaebum kept walking.

“Hyuuung,” Jackson whined, chin stretched up to rest on his shoulder. Jaebum tried not to shiver at the way his breath brushed his ear. “Are you mad at me? I’m just trying to make sure you know how pretty you are.”

Jaebum huffed out in annoyance, trying to shake the boy but Jackson clung to him still.

“Ah my handsome hyung,” He hugged himself to Jaebum tighter, sighing happily when Jaebum let him. “You know our room was really cold last night. Maybe we should try cuddling like this for warmth.”

Jackson was shoved off within a second and Jaebum hurried off without a scarf to cover the way his ears glowed red.

They were shepherded back to the cars and Jaebum purposefully made sure he was not in the same as Jackson, ignoring the knowing looks it earned him from Mark and Jinyoung.

Jaebum knew he had told Jackson he didn’t need to treat him as his elder, their relationship more of two same-age friends than anything else but he was beginning to regret it. He couldn’t be flushing red in front of staff and interviewers and other group members whenever Jackson said two words to him. He couldn’t be stumbling over his words and groaning because Jackson decided it was funny for him. So once they made it back to the dorm he pulled Jackson into their room, ready to tell him off and strictly order him to contain himself.

But his words caught in his throat when he had Jackson cornered, pressed up against the door and staring up at him with wide eyes and a small grin.

“Hyung?” Jackson asked tentatively, eyes dancing with humor. “You’re shoving me against walls now? Are we in a drama? Am I your damsel in distress?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Jackson-“

“You sure are handsome enough to be my love interest.”

Jaebum swore, grabbing at the front of Jackson’s shirt before he stopped himself, “You need to stop.”

But Jackson was still watching him carefully, eyes flicking from where he gripped his front and ignoring his warning, “Ah just then I didn’t know if you were going to kiss me or slap me.”

Jaebum moved back instantly, heart jumping in his chest, “You heard me?”

Jackson’s smile turned nervous, hands fiddling with the fabric Jaebum had swiftly released, “If it counts for anything I had hoped it would be the former.”

“You-” Jaebum shook his head, as if the shaking could clear it. “Jackson you need to stop messing with me like this.”

But Jackson was shaking his head too, “Who said I was messing with you?”

“You-“ But no. Jackson was teasing him with empty, foolish words to make him get embarrassed. There was no truth in them. There was no way Jackson wanted what he was saying. “This isn’t nice.”

Jackson groaned, eyes turning heavenward before he spoke, “Please don’t slap me.”

And like that he had strode forward and gripped Jaebum’s shirt like he had done his, pulling the taller boy town and joining their mouths.

Jaebum’s mind had never been further from slapping the boy when he felt the desperate press of soft lips to his. Jackson was clearly nervous, practically trembling where their bodies leant against one another and Jaebum pulled back to regain some control over his racing thoughts.

Jackson took it the wrong way, eyes shiny as the reality of rejection set in before Jaebum could clear his throat to speak. He moved backwards quickly, eyes flicking to the door behind him as if he could run though it and never speak of this moment again. But that wasn’t going to happen. Jaebum wouldn’t let it.

“You really-“ Jaebum coughed again, gripping Jackson’s shoulders in his hands before he could take another step back. “You really want this? Me?”

Jackson laughed to himself quietly, avoiding Jaebum’s gaze, “Why wouldn’t I?” He looked up and Jaebum saw the clear affection in his eyes. “You’re so chic and sexy.”

Jaebum’s annoyed groan was muffled against Jackson’s lips. Jackson’s responding giggle was swallowed down as Jaebum parted their lips, relishing the slow wet glide of Jackson’s mouth on his. He pulled back with a second thought, voice rough and eyes struggling to open.

“You still can’t keep teasing me so much-“

Jaebum’s complaints were lost when Jackson pulled him back in and he couldn’t find it in himself to part them just yet to try again. He’d tell Jackson off later, when their tongues weren’t sliding against one another and his hands weren’t steadily making their way down Jackson’s back.

He was sure he’d remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this!!! feel free to come chat to me on tumblr too :D i'm [fightmejaebum ](http://fightmejaebum.tumblr.com/)


	2. established relationship phone sex (attempt) - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a very vERY long time ago (so in this Youngjae & Jaebum still roomies) and i have writers block right now so I figured I may as well finish SOMETHING!
> 
> have some established relationship silly jackbum plz don't hate it :)

Jackson is woken by the sound of his phone vibrating, an incessant buzzing from the table beside the bed and he rolls over to check it with a groan. The bed is too big and empty and he can’t help but huff out in annoyance when his legs tangle in them. He picks up the phone on its second last ring, squinting as his eyes adjust to the too bright light of the screen in the near complete darkness.

"Jaebum whom I love" the name reads.

He accepts the call immediately, moving the phone to his ear and wincing at the way the quick movement has his sore muscles aching.

“Hello? Hyung?” His voice is groggy and his eyes barely open but his concern is rapidly speeding up his waking up.

“What…” He hears Jaebum’s voice across the line and he wakes up even faster, something about his tone off and he forces himself to sit up. “What do you have on?”

“Jaebum-hyung is something wrong?” He demands, fingers tapping incessantly against his knee.

“No… No,” He thinks he hears a giggle in the background and raises an eyebrow. A quick glance to the hotel’s alarm clock and he frowns. It’s 2am in China and he has four hours until he needs to be awake and ready for another day of promoting. He realizes with a sigh exactly why Jaebum is having so much difficultly holding a conversation.

“Jaebumie,” He teases, knowing he can get away with it right now. “We said we wouldn’t call during the week unless it was an emergency…”

“This is an emergency,” He hears the annoyed grumble and he can’t help the stupidly fond smile that it puts on his face. There’s a shuffling sound and waits patiently for the impressive argument Jaebum is working to develop. “I need to know it’s imper… imperit… imperitive that I know…”

“Know what, hyung?” Jackson fluffs up his pillow and places it against the headboard behind him to relax into the conversation. Now that he knows Jaebum isn’t in any real trouble he can’t help but savor the silly, albeit stilted, conversation.

“What you have on!”

Jaebum sounds so frustrated he feels a little guilty for laughing, “I don’t know what you mean!”

“What are you wearing!”

It’s not even a question at this point, an angry bark of words that leaves Jackson dissolving into a fit of giggles. He hears Jaebum’s grumpy words, the light slurring to the ends of his sentences and he can’t help but take advantage of his boyfriend’s position.

“So I’m guessing you’ve been out drinking with Jinyoungie…” He drags the sentence out.

“Jackson-ah,” Jaebum sighs, almost defeated but Jackson is still holding in laughter. “Please just tell me what you’re wearing.”

“It’s 2am and you just woke me up what do you think I’m wearing?”

“No you’re supposed to tell me what you’re wearing.”

“You literally see me in my pyjamas every day you know what I’m wearing,” He giggles, fiddling with the sheets resting against his legs.

But instead of the frustrated groan he expects or the berating words he instead catches a resigned sigh and Jaebum speak so softly he’s almost sure he didn’t intend for him to hear it, “Not lately.”

His voice catches in his throat and he pauses, lip caught between his teeth as he considers the words, “Hyung do you miss me?” The silence answers his question and his smile softens. “I’ll be back in Seoul in three days and then you’ll be sick of me again in no time.” Jaebum remains quiet but Jackson hears his contented sigh as he shuffles against his sheets again. “So what are you doing?”

“Trying to take off my pants with one hand while holding my phone in the other,” Jaebum states plainly and Jackson rolls his eyes. “Wish you were here to do it for me.”

Jackson nearly chokes on his tongue.

“Promise me you’ll drink some water,” He says once he’s regained use of his body. Tipsy Jaebum may be grumpy and stubborn but the low rumble it puts in his voice does not help Jackson keep his sanity when he says things like that. “You have to make sure you’re hydrated before you go to bed you have schedule in the afternoon-“

“I’m not going to bed,” Jaebum grumbles and Jackson raises an eyebrow. “I’m phone sex-ing you.”

A slightly hysterical laugh bubbles from Jackson’s mouth before he catches it, “Hyung we are not-“

“So what pyjamas are you wearing?” Jaebum says, completely ignoring his protests and Jackson really wants to scream. “Youngjae fell asleep in the maknae’s room so it’s just me and you.”

“Jaebum-hyung no it’s not I’m in China,” Jackson says dryly, completely unsure what his plans are for this conversation. A quick glance to the clock states they’ve already been talking for twenty minutes.

“You’re ruining the illusion,” Jaebum states and Jackson giggles again.

“I am, am I?”

“You’re so frustrating,” Jaebum answers.

“Sexually frustrating,” Jackson can’t help tease.

“No,” Jaebum says pettily, pausing for a moment to release a heavy sigh before shuffling and Jackson can picture him lying in bed so easily it makes his chest ache. Jaebum’s silence lasts another moment before he gives in. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“No I’m not.”

“We didn’t do this right,” Jaebum mumbles.

“What are we supposed to do?” Jackson needles, trying to get a little bit more out of Jaebum before his long day and alcohol get the better of him and he drifts off.

“Pretend we’re together,” Jaebum answers. “At least that’s what Jinyoung-“

He cuts off mid sentence and Jackson raises an eyebrow.

“You were discussing with Jinyoung how to have phone sex?” Jackson quizzes, trying to hide the amusement in his tone.

“I didn’t say that-“

“Mhhm-“

“I didn’t!”

“I want to know!” Jaebum doesn’t answer and he rolls his eyes. “I’ve only been gone two days are you really that horny already-“

“You’re not helping set the mood,” Jaebum says, voice dead serious and Jackson is laughing again.

“Sorry sorry maybe if you told me how much you miss me- how much you wish I was there with you it’d help…” He means it as a joke but the strained sigh it draws from Jaebum has him needing to clear his throat. “Hyung I think we both should go to sleep now is not the best time to try this.”

He’s working his hardest to keep his thoughts pure, to think about their busy days and the steadily approaching morning, but he’s only human and can’t help but let them drift a little.

“Do you miss me?” He hears Jaebum ask and his chest tightens so much he can barely breathe.

“Of course.”

That seems to appease him and Jackson thinks it’s all over until Jaebum speaks again, voice low and husky and Jackson has heard that voice too many times in too risqué circumstances for it not to have him flushing bright red.

“Well then tomorrow night we’re trying this again and you can explain to me in detail just how much you miss me.”

It takes him a moment or two, and several deep breaths to answer and even when he does his voice is weaker than he’d hoped it would be.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Jaebum confirms.

“I’m going to go get myself a glass of water you should do the same,” Jackson orders. He flicks on the lamp beside the bed, and moves to stand when Jaebum speaks again.

“Jackson-ah, I love you.”

He pauses for a moment, hovering in place and despite how important he knows his international promotions are, he can’t help wish he was already back in Seoul.

“I love you too.”

He hears a happy, quiet snuffle and he can’t help sigh when he knows Jaebum has definitely not drunk the water he told him too.

Tomorrow, he thinks. Tomorrow they’ll try again. And then only another two days after that until they can be back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS- the next day Jackson sends a somewhat risque selfie to jaebum as a 'warm up' and jaebum almost walks into a glass door after seeing it. he gets a grumpy text from mark about it and he doesn't stop giggling for half an hour


End file.
